


Feedback

by coreopsis



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes getting feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

"So?" Tyler asked eagerly. Burt just stared at him blankly so Tyler elaborated, "What did you think?" Another blank stare. "You know...how was it?"

The blankness faded into understanding and Burt's mouth tilted into what some people might consider a smile and he nodded slowly, "Oh, I see. You want reassurance."

"Rea-- No, I do not. I've done this before you know--and done it quite well, I might add--and I don't need..." Tyler shrugged and decided to come clean. "Yeah, okay, I'm feeling a little shaky here, Burt. A little...reassurance couldn't hurt."

Burt clamped his lips tight and looked away for a long moment. When he turned back, he stared into Tyler's eyes as if issuing a challenge and said in a voice stiffer than an ironing board, "You did a fine job. I enjoyed it very much."

Tyler sighed and wondered what he'd really expected. In a rare show of emotional intuition, Burt must have picked up on Tyler's disappointment because he said, "What? I said it was good, didn't I? What do you want, a medal?"

"No, I don't want a medal, I just... You know, I see now why you're divorced."

"Don't." The rawness of that one word made Tyler feel like an ass for bringing it up. He laid a conciliatory hand on Burt's shoulder, digging his fingertips lightly into the tensed muscles. Clearing his throat, Burt rolled his head to one side to meet Tyler's eyes and said, "You're nothing like her. It's what I like best about you."

"Hey, at least you admit you like me. That's more than I ever expected when I first came here."

Burt snorted. "Course I like you. I let you drive my vehicle and shoot my guns and eat my cactus--stop snickering. You know what I meant--and, and, and do...other things."

Tyler grinned and slid his hand down Burt's arm, tangling their fingers together. When Burt didn't pull his hand away, Tyler grinned even harder, smugness and relief all twisted up together. "I knew you'd like it. I've always gotten good feedback on that."

Burt snorted and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow so that he could look down at Tyler. He smiled slyly. "I might need another demonstration, just to be sure."

"Sure." Tyler licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Burt's waist. "Only if you promise to never serve me cactus again."

"I already stopped wearing socks to bed for you. What next? Carpet and throw pillows in my bunker?"

"Well, now that you mention it--" Burt lowered his mouth and cut Tyler off before he could say anything else. After a couple of minutes, Tyler forgot what he'd been saying anyway. He wasn't the only one with skills. He'd have to remember to give Burt plenty of feedback on this later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off something Tyler said in one of the episodes but since it has been over five years, I don't remember which one.


End file.
